Run for your life
by jime.rdz97
Summary: Ally just moved to Miami, her mother is dead and her father have alcoholic problems and abuse of her. What happens when she meets a cute blond guy? What if at any time she'll run for her life? Did the cute blond guy will be protect her? What if she fall in love with the love of her life, but she won't stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :D So this is my first story ever, so please give it a chance! Pretty pretty please with a cherry in the top?**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Run that's what I do all the time... I'm afraid, I don't know what to do and it's dark outside. I hear steps, they are coming I need to move now but I can't, the darkness stops me, I can't run, I just don't know what to do.

Pain, I feel pain.

"Allyson!"

"Ugh".

"Allyson! Wake up!" my father yelled.

Hey! I'm Allyson I have sixteen years old my mom is dead and my father have alcoholic problems, so he is the most of the time drunk.

Yep we are a happy family (not really). So yeah we moved to Miami Yay! (Note my sarcasm) because of my dad's work, is the middle of the sophomore year so I'll be the new girl Ugh.

"Allyson! Come down right now!" My father said getting angry.

"I'm coming dad" I take off my pijama and changed my clothes into a cute mint sweater, a black skirt and my favorite boots. I put some make up and make my way down stairs.

"Finally you are here Allyson! I'm getting hungry" my father said.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep so well"

"I don't care just make me breakfast and go" he said, apparently he's drunk again.

"Yes dad" after I made some breakfast to my dad, I got my bag and make my way to the school.

*Mariano High School*

When I got to the school I made my way to the offices to get my schedule then I went to my locker, I was putting my combination but then *SPLASH* the next moment I was all soaked with red frozen. I turned around just to see a blonde cheerleader and her friends, they were laughing so hard. Great the only thing that I need, get embarrassed in front of everybody. I try to get up and go to the bathroom to clean all the mess but one of the cheerleaders push me and I fell down, by this time all the people around was laughing so I just look down, all of this was so embarrassing but then I saw a hand in front of me so I looked up to see who was trying to help me, it was a cute dirty blond boy. Wait did I just say he was cute, I don't even know him.

"Here let me help you" the blond said still with his hand extended in front of me I accepted his hand and he help me to get up, he smiled at me and I gladly return the smile.

"Babe why are you helping this nerd" the blond cheerleader said, apparently this annoy the dirty blond guy.

"Ok two things Cassidy (So her name is Cassidy). One: I'm not your babe and two: you always need to be so mean with the people?" The dirty blond said annoying.

"Austin (So Austin eh, it's a cute name) I need to be mean with the people that is not like us, you know 'popular', to let them know to no mess with us" Cassidy said I think this make Austin to lose it.

"Ugh you know what forget it! You and your popular things! I'm getting sick of that you know!" Austin said to her angry and then he turned around to face me "Here come with me I'll help you to clean that" he said and I just nodded.

*At the girls restroom*

"You know that you could get in problems to be here" I said to Austin a little worried from him. What if he gets in problems because of me?

"Nobody comes here, a lot of people said these restrooms are haunted but of course that's not true" He said with a confidence smirk.

"How do you know that?" I said a little curious and he turns to meet my gaze and then he smiled.

"Because I made that rumor" he said with a big smile.

"Are you kidding right? Why would you make a rumor like that?" I said more curious than before.

"Hey I need a place to be alone and what a better idea that a haunted restrooms" He said seriously, by this time I was laughing so hard.

"You are crazy, you know that?" I said between my laughing.

"Yes and thank you very much" he said with a big smile in his face but then he turns seriously.

"What?" I said getting worried (Did I did something wrong?!).

"You know I don't really know your name?"

"Oh yeah sorry, my name is Allyson, Allyson Dawson but you can call me Ally" I said with a shy smile in my face.

"Okay Miss Ally Dawson is a pleasure to meet you and by the way I'm Austin, Austin Moon" he said with a fake british accent that only made me laugh again.

We get out of the restroom and take different ways.

*At Sonic Boom*

Dear diary: Today was my first day of school at the Mariano High school in Miami, yeah I know I change of school again.

By the way I'm sorry for not write for a long time but today I have some news for my first day in Mariano High School.

Ok the bad first: So I guess I meet the person that will make the school a nightmare her name is Cassidy, she is the popular girl that threw me frozen in my face (I know what a mean!).

But anyway let's get into the good news Yay! First one: So I meet a guy, his name is Austin, he helped me to get off the frozen of my clothes and hair, he was a such gentleman (and he is cutie!).

Second one: I get a mid-time work at a music store named 'Sonic Boom' they have instruments everywhere! Is so cool!

Oh I have a client I'll write later.

~Love Ally.

"Excuse me can you tell me where are the acoustic guitar chords?" said a familiar voice so I looked up just to meet gaze with Austin Moon.

"Oh Hey Austin" I received him with a smile.

"Hey Als I didn't know that you work here" Als? So that's what he calls me? It's weird but cute.

"Oh well is my first day".

"Cool! So do you like music?" He asked me with excitement in his eyes.

"Well yeah I love music, music is my escape from this world" I told him.

"That's cool, music is my escape too and it makes me feel like I can do anything, the music is the only way that I could be the real me and… I'm boring you right?" He told me with sadness in his eyes.

"No no, never, it looks like we have the same passion for the music" I said with a big smile and Austin returned the smile.

"That's awesome! Als nobody really take interest about my passion from the music" he told me a little sad.

"Well I do, you can always count with me even if it's not about music" I said seriously.

Thanks Als! By the way would you like to go for an ice cream?" He said... wait is that a blush, Austin is blushing? Maybe it was too hot here in the store.

"Sure, anyway my shift is over, just let me close the store".

*In the ice creams*

"Welcome to Frosty Ice creams! What would you like to order?" The girl of the ice creams asked.

"I would have a double cookie dough ice cream and... What do you want Als?" Austin asked me.

"I will have a_fruity mint swirl_ ice cream" I told him.

"Okay it will be five dollars" the girl said to us.

"Here Austin, is the money from my ice cream" I told him handing 3 dollars to him.

"Are you kidding right? I will pay" Austin said letting me with the money in my hand but I insisted.

"No no I will pay my ice cream" I told him still handing him the money.

"JA like I will let you! OMG is that Bruno Mars?!" He told me pointing at the exit door.

"Where!" I said exited looked everywhere.

"Here Als" he said handing me my ice cream.

"Hey! You tricked me!" I yelled to him.

"Yep" that's all he said.

"Ugh okay I'll pass you this one but I will pay the next" I said in a seriously tone.

"Yeah whatever Als" he said to me and then he makes his way to a random table with me behind.

**Austin's P.O.V**.

The next time? That means she wants to hang with me again Yay! Oh man I just meet her this morning and I think I'm falling for her, yep! I said it I guess I like her, I don't know, she's not like the other girls, she's special but I don't know why I have this feeling of something bad is going to happen to her.

**A/N:**

**So this was the first chapter I hope you liked, please let me know if you like the story or if you hate it (I really hope no).**  
**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, it's just english is not my first lenguage :P **  
**Thanks for reading my Fanfic! **  
**Tons of love :)**

**~ Jimena **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm here again with a new chapter of this story Yay!**

**Ally's P.O.V. **

Please don't hear me please don't hear me "ALLY!" Shit he heard me.

"Yes dad?" I asked in calm outside but inside I was freaking out, this is not turning good.

"Where in the hell you were?" My dad asked me angry, when he appears in the room.

"I was at the work dad" I told him pretty nervous.

"Your shift ends at six o'clock and tell me what time is it?" Shit! this is bad.

"Uhm 9 o'clock" I answered him in a low voice.

"Exactly, you are late, you know what that means right?" Shit shit!

"Yes Dad" *SLAP*.

Suddenly I felt pain across my cheek.

"That what you deserved for be a such bitch, don't be late again!" *SLAP* "Did you hear me?" He asked me between the slaps.

" Y...Yesss" *SLAP* .

"I SAID, DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yes Sir" Ugh this would let a big bruise.

"Good" Said my dad more in calm "Go!"

I went to my room and closed the door and then I started crying till I fell asleep.

*BEEP*

"Ugh"

*BEEP*

Great! Just another freaking day of my freaking life, I get up and I take a long and hot shower just to calm some of the pain I'm feeling right now. After I get out of the shower I changed into a pair of jeans, a red hoodie and my favorite pair of converse, then I start with my make up to hide the bruises from yesterday, I get my bag and go to the school.

*At school*

When I got to the school I went directly to my first period that was Chemistry, when I get to the classroom, in one of the chairs of the back in of the classroom to my surprise I saw Austin sleeping in his chair.

"Austin".

Nothing.

"Hey Austin Wake Up".

Still nothing.

"Austin WAKE UP!".

"Five more minutes mommy" Well it looks like Austin is a mommy boy.

"I'm not your mom, try it again" I said between laughing.

"Uhm you are the super model of my dream?" Is he seriously?

"Nop I'm Ally".

"Oh that's much better than a super model" Wait what?

"What?"By this time Austin was totally awake.

"Oh Hey Als What's Up?" He told me with a tired smile.

"Um nothing, apart of you saying I'm better than a super model" I say awkwardly.

"Oh I say that?" He said getting nervous.

"Um yes, but it does matter, I just want to know if you really mean it?" I said nervously.

"Uhmm Yes, Yes I do" he said and he sounds sincerely.

"Oh well Thank you that means a lot for me Austin" I said with a big smile but I know I was blushing so I looked away.

"You know how adorable did you look when you blush?" Did he just really say that Aww that so sweet from his part.

"T-thanks" I said in low voice.

"I really mean it, you don't have to be shy, not with me" He said looking me directly in the eyes.

"Thank you Austin you are a really good friend" I said to him but for some reason call him friend doesn't feel right.

**Austin P.O.V.**

Friend... I don't like the sound of that but what was I expecting? I just met her yesterday, but still why do I was feeling she calling me friend just doesn't feel right... Oh right because I like her I mean just look at her, petite, brunette, honest, dorky, adorable, beautiful... Wait did I just call her beautiful... Yep she is the definition of Beautiful Wow I'm falling for her so hard and I barely know her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Okay class please take a sit... Oh it looks like we have a new student come here and introduce to the class please" The teacher said so I go to the front to the classroom.

"Well I'm Mrs. Sky, and I will be your chemistry teacher" She said.

"Umh well I'm Ally Dawson but you can call me Ally, I'm sixteen years old and I'm from Chicago".

"Okay thanks Ally you can take sit next to Austin" Mrs. Sky say, Yes thank god I can sit next to Austin he is literally the only person that I know, when I was about to get my sit Cassidy put her feet on my way and I tripped, I close my eyes ready for the impact, but the impact never comes in change I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist that keep me away from the floor, I look back just to see that Austin caught me before I hit the ground and then he helped me to get up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with worry in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you Austin" I said gladly.

"Anytime Als" And he winks at me.

"Okay class the person next to you will be you partner from the final project, you have four weeks to do this project, you need to do a representation of the molecules we saw the last week and the ones we're going to see the next week and explain the importance of each one in the life" Mrs. Sky said then Austin turns to me.

"We can start today after the school ends so you can go to my house and we can investigate about the molecules, what do you think?" He asked me.

"Yeah its okay I just need to ask my dad" I said.

"Oki Doki" He said in a childish tone.

"You are a kid" I said to him then he stuck his tongue at me and I just rolled my eyes.

*At lunch *

Phone call: _Ally - curve_ / **Ally's dad (Lester) - Blond**.

**L- "Why are you calling me in school time?" **

_A- "Is lunch time" _

**L- "And?" **

_A- "And want to ask you for permission to go to a classmate house?" _

**L- "For?"**

_A- "We have a chemistry project so we need to investigate about molecules and..."_

**L- "BORED, yes you can go but I want to at home by nine o'clock don't be late, we don't want to repeat the last night right?"**

_A- "No"_

**L- "Good" **

_A- "Thanks dad bye I love..." _

**L- *Beep beep* "End of the call"**

_A- *Sigh* "I love you daddy no matter what happens..."_

*Still lunch time*

"Hey Als did you call your dad?"Austin asked me.

"Yep, he said I can go to your house"

"Awesome Pancakes" he said excited.

"Pancakes?"

"What? I'm a pancake lover"

"Okay... Pancake lover, I'm going to eat" I said to him, I turned around and I started to walk away but Austin stopped me.

"Did you just say only you? Didn't you mean, let's go eat! You know like both of us?"

"Well did you wanna have lunch with me?" I asked him.

"Sure, let's get something to eat, I'm starving".

He takes my hand and I feel electricity when he makes contact with me and then we went to the cafeteria.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

What was that? When I took her hand I feel electricity in all my body, but I like that feeling, we go to the cafeteria and we ordered, I order a cheese burger and Ally order a chicken salad and a bottle of water, that of course I paid Ally's food and ignore the dead glares she was giving to me.

"You know I can pay my own food, right?" She said to me.

"Yes yes I know" I answered her.

"So why didn't you let me pay for my food?"

"Because my little friend, I'm a gentleman and a lady like you doesn't need to spend her money in stuff like this".

"Well Mr. Gentleman the next time I will pay Okay?"

"Deal" if I don't pay first, I think to myself.

"Come with me I would like you to meet my friends" I say to Ally and when I said this she started to look nervous.

"Relax they would like you, I promise" I said to her and took her hand to calm her.

"Okay.." That's all she said.

**Ally's P.O.V. **

OMG I'm freaking out! What if they don't like me? They wouldn't want to have a nerdy friend, what if they hate me, what if I make the fool in front of them...

"Relax they would like you, I promise" Austin said to me and takes my hand and I don't know why but that make me feel calmed, I trusts Austin.

"Okay.." That's all what I say and then we make our way to Austin's friends table there was a tall red head boy and a short curly hair girl.

"Hey guys!" Austin said and then makes like a hand shake with the red head boy and said at the same time "What Up!" Then the curly hair Latino girl noticed me and then she turns to Austin.

"Who is this?" Ouch! That was mean.

"Hey don't be mean with her, she's new here" Austin defended me.

"Whatever" she said and rolled her eyes then Austin look at me with a pity face.

"Sorry, she's always like that with the people she doesn't knows" He said to me.

"It's okay I understand" I said to him, then he turns to his friends.

"Guys, this is Allyson, Ally this is Dez" He introduce us.

"HI ALLY! By the way did you see my turtle Terry? I lost him!" Dez said to me worried.

"Hi Dez and sorry I didn't saw your turtle" I said to him feeling bad for him.

"Ah man!" He said sad.

"Okay Dez, its Okay we will find him" Austin said to his friend and then he turns to me to introduce me with the Latino girl.

"Ally, this is Trish" He introduced us.

"Hi! So you are Austin new girlfriend?" Trish asked me and a blush appeared in my face.

"TRISH! she's not my girlfriend" Austin said to the Latino girl then she look at him and said.

"For the moment" and then turns to me "So Ally did you find Austin attractive?" By this time I was probably red as a tomato.

"TRISH! COME ON" Austin said to her with a blush on his face.

"Did I was talking to you?" Trish said in a harsh tone.

"No.."

"Okay, so SHUT UP!" The Latino said to Austin and then looks at me again "So Ally your answer is?"

"Uhm I think he is cute" I said in low voice, Okay now I was literally red as a tomato and I look to Austin that was red as a tomato just like me, then he met my gaze but he looked away.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

She thinks I'm cute Awesome Pancakes, one point for Austin M. Moon! Wait Dez is looking at me weird, is it that obvious that I'm doing my happy dance inside of me? Oh no Ally is looking me, shit, I'm blushing ugh let's look another part... Look that's an interesting chair!

**A/N:**

**So this was the second chapter, I hope you liked! :D**

**Again I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes :P**

**If you like this story please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading my Fanfic!**

**Tons of love :)**

**~ Jimena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :D Okay first of all, Thank you so much for the reviews, they really means alot for me.**

**Enjoy Yay! :)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

*Later that day*

I went to my locker to get the things that I would need to start with the chemistry project when someone turned me around to see me and Oh surprise, it was Cassidy.

"Hey?" I said uncomfortable.

"Listen, Austin is mine, Okay, so stay away from him or you'll see, do you understand me?" She told me with a seriously face, in that moment I knew she was dead serious about me hanging out with Austin.

"I just met him yesterday, I'm not going to steal your boyfriend and he's just my chemistry partner" I told her, but I feel like I was lying. Did I want Austin more than just a friend?

"He's not my boyfriend... Yet but I'm popular and he's popular, we're the perfect match, so I warn you Allyson stay away from him!" She said to me. So Austin is not her boyfriend why did that make me so happy?

"Okay I get it" I turned around to get my stuff and then I made my way to the parking lot, when I was in the middle of the corridor Cassidy yelled at me "I warn you Dawson!" That's all I heard before I get into the parking lot, to meet with Austin and start our chemistry project.

*At Austin's house*

I was in the car with Austin when I saw a big blue house, it was so beautiful and I was trying to guess who kind of people live there and in that moment we parked in front of the blue house.

"So this is my home" Austin said and then he got out of the car to open my door.

"Thanks" I said accepting his hand to help me to get out of the car.

"Anything for you my lady" he said to me with his fake British accent and I just blush madly.

"You're an idiot" I said to him with a laugh.

"Maybe but I'm your idiot" he said with a proud smile in his face.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said and then we made our way to his front door.

We were received by a blonde woman that I suppose it's Austin's mom.

"Hey sweetie" she said to Austin and then she turn to me "Hello darling, you should be Austin's friend, what's your name?" She asked me to me with a big smile.

"Hello I'm Ally Dawson and yes I'm friend of your son" I told her.

"Lovely, Finally Austin meets a decent and beautiful girl, you're definitely a keeper" she said to me and I just blushed, probably like a tomato.

"MOM! Stop embarrassing her, if you don't mind we have a project to start" Austin said to her, but then I noticed a light blush in his face.

"Right, well Ally it was a pleasure to meet you darling" she said giving me a hug that I was gladly to return.

"Oh no the pleasure is mine Mrs. Moon" I said to her politely.

"Oh call me Mimi" she said to me and then she turned to her son "Austin, remember, dinner is at eight okay?"

"Yes mom" he answered to his mom.

He took my hand and again I feel sparkles to the contact with him and took me to his room "Finally! I'm sorry you had to pass for that" he said to me and a smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry, its okay, actually I like her" I told him and then we start to make our project.

*At dinner*

I helped Mimi to put the table to dinner; she made homemade pizza and spaghetti, we all were at the table eating in a comfortable silence when Mimi starts talking.

"So Ally tell me more about you" she asked me with a lot of curious.

"Oh well, I actually like school, I have good grades, I read a lot and it makes me happy but I only have one thing that I love with my life, I love write songs and sing but actually I have an horrible stage fright so I just sing to myself" I told her with a big smile and take a bite of my pizza and by the way I have to say that is the best pizza I ever ate.

"That's so sweet it looks like you have the same passion for the music just like Austin" she told me looking at Austin and then she starts talking again "I think you both will be a great friends" she said with a confident smile, it's that smile normal in this family?

After dinner I head to the door with Austin by mi side.

"Thanks for invited me" I told him smiling.

"Oh believe me it was a pleasure! You can come any time Ally, here, I will leave you at your home" he told me and took my hand and we crossed the door and get into his car.

When we were at my home we got out to the front door

"Thanks Austin" I told him, but I was pretty nervous 'What if my dad sees us? I'll be dead, so I was staring to the door and then to Austin, then to the door again.

**Austin P.O.V**

Why is ally pretty nervous? Did she don't want to her parents to know I'm her friend?

"Are you okay?" I asked her concerned about her.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay" she told me but I can say she was lying to me, but why? "Thanks for take me home Austin, I'll see you tomorrow, Bye" she said and then she gets into her house.

"Yeah, sure see you tomorrow Bye" I waved to her then she closed the door.

I get into my car and went back home, in all the way home, one question was in my head 'Why she was so nervous, like she was afraid or something'.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I close the door and go to my room, the most quietly as I can; I don't want to have another episode just like yesterday.

I went to my room and closed the door, then I fell asleep thinking about how Austin was a such gentleman, but one question was in my head 'Do I like Austin?' I really don't know, I mean, look at him, he is a gentleman, tall, funny, kind and a lot of other thing, he could have any girl in the school but he don't, I really want to know why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet?

*The next morning*

I woke up and got ready for the school, I went to my dad's bedroom to check that he was okay but when I enter, I don't see him, I guess he's probably downstairs, so I went to the kitchen to make me a fast breakfast.

I was pouring some milk in my bowl when I saw it, a little note, it was taped in the kitchen door, I stand up to read it.

"Ally, I'm out of the town for stuff of my work, don't open the door to strangers, I really mean it okay? I'll be back in a week."

Okay that was weird, my dad never cares to whoever I open the door and he never goes out of the town even if it's part of his work.

I took my bag and went to the school.

*At school*

I was putting some books out of my locker when Trish appear.

"Hey Ally!" She greets me.

"Oh hey Trish, how are you?" I told her.

"I'm fine, I here to ask you if you want to go to the mall this afternoon? You know to get to know us better" She asked me, handing me a movie ticket.

"Sure Trish it will be great" I told her and we started to talk about girls stuff with her, I guess Trish and I are going to be good friends.

I was in my last class of the day that was music Yay! I love music sadly my stage fright doesn't let me sing in front of the people, I used to sing for my mom when she was in the hospital, before she passed away.

I was in one of the chairs at the back, for the teacher wouldn't see me, I took out my song book and started to write a new song.

_Hello, hello anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound.__  
__Alone, alone I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now.__I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs.__  
__Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm all right but it's never enough. **(1)**_

And… that's all I have, I know it's not too much, but that lines means a lot for me.

Suddenly I felt someone by my side, someone who wants to peek at my book; suddenly I close my book to face Austin.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked me, sitting by my side.

"Oh I'm writing a few lyrics of a song" I told him.

"Cool let me see" He said trying to get my book, I panicked so I tried to get my book for Austin's hands.

"Don't touch my book!" I yelled at him, he just looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry but nobody touch my book, it very personal so please can you give me my book back?" I asked him; suddenly I had the urge to chew my hair.

"Right, I'm sorry, I should have ask you first if I can take it, here" he said handing me my book.

"Thanks" I said in a low voice.

**Austin P.O.V**

Oh Man, I should have asked her first before I borrow her book, she is so protective with it, I think she have personal stuff there, just like a diary.

"So what are you gonna make after school, I was thinking we probably should go to the cinema or something what do think? I asked her, I want to pass more time with her, to know her better.

"Actually I'm going to the movies with Trish" She told me "I'm sorry, maybe we can hang out tomorrow, It's that okay?" She asked me.

"Oh it's okay, we could hang out tomorrow" I told her, Oh man, I really wanted to hang out with her today.

"Cool" She said with a smile and turns her attention to her book.

*BEEP*

I looked at my cell phone and I saw I have 1 new message.

_C- Hey Babe, do you wanna go to my house today?** ;* **_

Cassidy has a crush on me till 8th grade, I gotta admitted she is pretty good looking, but she's not my kind of girl

_Yeah and what is your kind of girl? Maybe someone like Ally? You know the girl you have a crush._

Shut Up!

_Ja! You're just scared to admit you have a crush on a girl that you know only 3 days ago._

Hey! I'm not scared, yes I have a crush on her, but I don't think she feel the same for me.

_So you like her?_

Yes.

_Do you plan to tell her?_

No.

_Why?_

Because I'm falling hard for her and I don't wanna fall if she doesn't feels the same.

_Whatever, is your life._

Is your life too, you're my conscience.

_Maybe, but I know I like her._

Shut up!

I decided to answer Cassidy's text.

_A- Sorry a lot of homework **:P**_

She answered me seconds later.

_C- So? Ask Dawson for it!_

Is she serious? Of course I'm not to ask Ally for the homework to just hang out with Cassidy.

_A- I need to go bye!_

The teacher enters to the room and said "Okay class, we're going to have a project, so please choose a partner to work with".

"Wanna be my partner Als? I asked her, I was really hoping she say yes.

"Sure Austin" She said to me. Yes she said yes Yay!

Okay class you have the rest of the hour to decide what Is your song gonna be about.

I turned to Ally to start discussing our song.

"Of what do you like it to be our song?" I asked her.

"I don't know, what about a sad song? She told me, I just looked at her, yes I like Ally but I don't really like her idea.

"A sad song? I don't know, I really don't like that idea" I told her, I was worried she'll get mad.

"Okay, so what's your idea?" She asked me and I was relieved she wasn't angry.

"What about a love song?" I told her, I looked her in the eyes; when I said that, she started to blush.

**A/N:**

**So this was the third chapter, I really hope you like it!**  
**I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes :P**  
**If you like this story please let me know!**

**(1) Echo by Jason Walker (Omg I really love this song *-*)**  
**Thanks for reading my Fanfic :D**  
**Tons of love!**  
**~ Jimena**  
**Wanna follow me?**  
**Tumblr: its-a-metaphor-okay**  
**Twitter: jime_rdz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here is the new chapter Yay!**

**Ally's P.O.V**  
"A.. A love song?" I told him nervous, I now I was blushing, why do he wants to write a love song? Probably he wants to dedicate the song to the girl he likes... I hope no! Wait what, why did I care...

"Yeah I was thinking it could be a catchy love song, you know with beat! Not a cheesy one; the song needs to be fun but romantic at the same time" He said proud of his idea.

"Uhm yeah, that would be a great idea" I whispered.

"If you don't like the idea, we could change it" he said to me with a concerned voice, I looked at him and smiled.

"No no actually I love the idea, is just that you don't look like a romantic guy" I told him laughing.

"Hey!" He yelled at me but started to laugh with me. "I know, I know, but I really inspired and I guess a love song will be perfect".

"Wow, who would say it, little Austin is in love" I told him, making fun of him, but inside I was hoping that it was not true.

"Me in love Pft, Why did you say that? I'm not in love, probably I'm interesting in someone" he said the last part in a whisper.

"Aww who is it?" I asked him dying to know who stole Austin's heart, but I was scared to know and I don't know why.

"No one!" He said a little too fast.

"Okay, whatever you say" I told him. "What's your idea for our love song?" I asked him, but then I realize that sounds like we were a couple trying to choose the song, you know the special song. I looked at Austin and like I was expecting he seem to think the same thing.

"Uhm... I was thinking about this boy that met this beautiful girl, and he's falling for her, but they don't really knew each other" Austin told me, it was my imagination or Austin's idea sounded like what was happening to us right now? Well apart of the love part... I guess.

"Oh that a good idea" I said in a low voice.

"Thanks, what about we start with the song tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure, meet me in Sonic Boom at five okay? I said to him, probably we can use the practice room, it has a piano there.

"Oki Doki" he said to me and I just laughed.

*At the Mini's with Trish*

"Hey Trish!" I said to her when I saw her on Mini's.

"Hi Ally" she said to me, she was dressed with that it looks like that the uniform of the cinema. "Guess who gets a job at the cinema?" She said with a jazz pose.

"Umm You?" I told her, Austin told me yesterday that Trish was working at the Pets store.

"You weren't working in the pet's store? I asked.

"Yes, I get fired yesterday" she told me, sitting again.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said to her.

"Don't worry, I get fired the most of the time, probably I'll get fired today from the cinema" she said casually.  
"Oh, that's interesting".

"Anyway, ready for a girls day?" She asked me.

"Yes" I told her excited, I usually don't have a lot of friends and actually I don't talk to a lot of people since my mom passed away.

"Cool, let's go to the cinema, we're going to see The Mortal Instruments!"She told me excited.

"Okay" I said with a smile.

*After the movie*

"OMG did you see Magnus! He was so sexy" Trish told me with excitement.

"I know, he was so sexy but I really love Simon, he was so funny" I told her, daydreaming about Robert Sheehan.

"Really, Simon?" She asked me.

"What? He's so sweet in the books".

"There are books?" Trish asked me.

"Yeah, they are best-seller! You didn't know about them?" I asked her.

"No, I don't read, well, read magazines count as read?" She responds me.

"I guess, I don't really know" I answered her.

We sit in one of the benches outside the cinema.

"So, Austin and you are hanging out so much lately" She asked me, I was watching some random kids playing in the fountain, but Trish question catch my attention.

"Well yeah, we are working in our chemistry project, we need to hang out to finish it" I told her, but she was right, Austin and I were hanging out so much lately and I barely know him, what if he's not the guy I think he is?.

"So Trish when did you met Austin?" I asked her, I want to know if I'm worried for nothing.

"Oh well we met like two years ago, I was working at the ice creams when Austin and Dez appeared, I was about to take their order when my boss came and started to yell at me because I left the door of the freezer opened, so all the Ice cream melted, he was so mad, but suddenly Austin started to defend me telling my boss that everybody makes mistakes and that was not a reason to yell at a worker. Finally I got fired from the ice creams, but the next day I discovered that Austin was at the same school as me, so I went to his locker to said thank you, but Cassidy appeared and started to make fun of me because I was chubby, but Austin got angry with Cassidy and yelled at her in front of all the school, just because she was popular, she doesn't needed to make the others felt bad about themselves, so he turns to me and told me I was pretty and no one could tell me otherwise, in that moment I knew he really mean it; so we're good friends now" She told me, I was so impressive, after all I was not wrong, Austin is a good boy.

"That was so sweet from his part" I said.

"I know, he's a good boy, thanks to him I learned to trust myself, he's very special, he's like a brother to me" She said to me with a smile.

After talking for a while, I said goodbye to Trish and went home. When I got home and I decide to check my cell phone, I saw I have 3 texts for an unknown number, so I decided to read them.

_AM- Hey Ally! It's Austin :D_

_AM- Don't ask how I got you number._

_AM- How was the movie with Trish? _

Okay, now I want to know how he gets my number.

_AD- Hey! It was cool :D How do you get my number?_

Austin responds me a minute later.

_AM- Hey I told you not to ask me, believe me, you don't want to know :P_

_AD- Oh really? Because I really want to know ;)_

_AM- It was Dez…_

_AD- Dez?_

_AM- Yeah he's a master getting numbers for the base code from the school Je je _

_AD- Okay… You're right I didn't want to know!_

_AM- Told You!_

_AD- Whatever, I will see you tomorrow Bye! :)_

_AM- Adios!_

_AD- You're weird._

_AM- And proud of it!_

_AD- What I'm going to do with you?_

_AM- Believe me I have some ideas ;)_

_AD- You Wish! _

_AM- Oh don't worry, I do._

_AD- You're sick!_

_AM- Why? I was thinking we should do some pancakes!_

_AD- Oh_

_AM- What were you thinking?!_

_AD- You don't need to know Bye!_

_AM- Bye :) Dream with Pancakes :D_

*The next day at Sonic Boom*

"Okay Austin do you have any idea for the lyrics?" I asked him, we were thinking about how our song should starts.

"Nop, I'm actually bad writing songs" He told me.

"Well you proposed the idea, what do you think it should have?" I asked him, I have some ideas but the beat was so slow.

"I was thinking it needs the point of view of the girl and boy" He said casually but that gets my attention.

"Actually that's not a bad idea Austin, we should probably start with the point of view of the boy" I told him and started to think ideas for the point of view of the girl, suddenly Austin stars to sing in a low voice.

_See, I can't wake up__  
__I'm living a nightmare that keeps playing over again__  
__Locket in a room, so hung up on you__  
__And you're cool with just being friends__…_

"Austin, that was amazing!" I told him writing the lyrics on my book.

"You think?" He said smiling proudly of himself.

"Yeah we should probably start with that" I said to him and he starts to sing again.

_Left on the side lines__  
__Stuck at a red light__  
__Waiting for my time and I can't see__…._

Suddenly the lyrics come to me and I started singing.

_Why don't you love me, touch me__  
__Tell me I'm your everything, the air you breathe__  
__And why don't you love me, baby__  
__Open up your heart tonight__  
__'Cause I could be all that you need__  
__Why don't you love me__  
__Why don't you love me__…_

I realize that I have my eyes closed so when I open my eyes I saw Austin with his mouth hanging open then I panicked.

"I sing that bad?" I asked him and then Austin comes back to the reality.

"Are you serious? Ally, that was beautiful!" He said to me with a big smile "Why are you not a professional singer already?" He told me.

"Like I already told you, I have stage fright, I can't even sing in front of the people…" I was saying when Austin interrupts me.

"But you just sang in front of me" He told me and then I realize he was right.

"Omg that's true!" I said excited, I can sing in front of Austin.

"That's awesome Ally, you can sing in front of the school when we present the song at the cultural fest!" He said so excited but then I feel the urge of chew my hair.

"Austin I can't do that, what if I fool myself in front of everybody?" I asked, apparently I can only sing in front of Austin, I still have stage fright.

"Ally, you have the voice of an angel, you're not to fool yourself" He said to me with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Austin"

**Austin P.O.V**

I can't believe Ally has a such beautiful voice, I really mean it when I said she sang like an angel, my daydreaming was interrupt by a lovely voice so I saw Ally was singing again.

_See, I'm just too scared to tell you the truth__  
__'Cause my heart, it can't take anymore__  
__Broken and bruised, longing for you__  
__And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

Scared to tell the truth to who? Did she like someone already? That's why she's scared to tell him the truth? To tell him that she loves him. I hope no.

_Left on the side lines__  
__Stuck at a red light__  
__Waiting for my time, so just tell me **(1)**_

"I think we should repeat the chorus here" I told her.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" She said smiling at me.

"So… do you have someone special? I mean did you think in someone when you sang that lyrics? I asked her, praying that she had nobody.

"Umm no, I can write a love song without thinking in someone" She said to me, but I could tell she was lying. "What about you?"

"Yes, I have someone" I said to her but when I saw her I felt bad, a disappointment face passed for her face but she fast covered it up with a smile.

"Really, who is she?" She asked me with a broken voice.

"Actually she's pretty cool, I don't know her so well but I can tell she's really smart" I said.

"Oh well she'll be lucky to have you as her boyfriend" She said looking down. "Oh look! It time to close, you should probably go home Austin, see you tomorrow?" She said to me and I felt bad because she thinks I'm talking about a random girl, when actually I was talking about her.

"Um yeah sure see you tomorrow" I said to her before I get out.

**Ally's P.O.V**

He likes someone else, of course, how could he fall in love with someone like me, just look at me I'm not that pretty….. Not that pretty, I guess I need to call Trish for a fashion emergency!

**So this was the four chapter, I really hope you like it :D**

**Again I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes :P**

**If you like this story please let me know!**

**(1) Why don't you love me by Hot Chelle Rae feat Demi Lovato**

**Tons of love :3**

**~ Jimena**

**Wanna follow me?**

******Tumblr: its-a-metaphor-okay**  
**Twitter: jime_rdz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :D Okay, so thank you so much for the reviews, they really means a lot for me.**

**You're awesome!**

**Enjoy Yay! :)**

**Ally's POV**  
Phone call Ally curve/Trish Blond

**T- Ally, why are you calling me at my nap time?**

_A- I'm sorry but I really need your help._

**T- Ugh, that imply doing stuff?**

_A- Yeah..._

**T- Ughh Ally, you know I don't like to do stuff!**

_A- C'mon Trish, Pretty pretty please_?

**T- What do you need?**

_A- I guess I need a style change._

**T- I'll be there in five**.

A- Thank you so much!

**T- Yeah yeah I know you love me.**

End of the phone call.

I was in my room when I heard a knock in the door, I opened the door just to see Trish with a lot of beauty stuff.

"Trish, you don't think that's a lot of beauty stuff?" I said to her.

"You'll be fine, let me do my magic" She said to me and we went to my room.

"So Ally, why do you want an style change?" She asked me; she was applying some face mask on me.

"Oh... Em well is a new city, I guess I need to change my Chicago nerdy style for a Miami cool style" I said to her, but I know the real reason is that I want to change for Austin.

After a while that for me were hours, Trish finished it.

"Wow, I'm pretty good at this" She said with a proud smile. "Just look at you, every boy is going to ask your number!"

I saw me in the mirror and I can't believe it, I was pretty, now I have ombre highlight and my face was soft as a baby.

"Thanks Trish, you're awesome!"I told her, I was in love with my new style.

" And you're beautiful Ally, now we need to get you new clothes, let's go shopping Yay!" She said excited.

"But Trish I don't have money for new clothes" I told her, my dad never gives me money for that kind of stuff.

"Don't worry Ally I'll pay" She said casually.

"No, no, no, I can't let you do that, is your money!" I told her. "I can use some of my money for university".

"With more reason I'm gonna pay" She said smiling at me.

"Thank you Trish, you're a great friend" I told her, nobody ever did something like that for me in my life, not even my dad.

"I know, I know, what are we waiting? Let's Go!" She took my hand and we made our way to the mall.

*At the mall*

After four hours of shopping, I literally have a new closet, I have a bunch of new clothes so I promise in silence that I'll pay Trish someday.  
We were at Mini's drinking a soda when Trish started to talk.

"So Ally, I know you wanted to change your style because of Austin" She said casually and I almost drown myself with my soda.

"Whaaaaaaaat Pft what are you saying Trish? That's ridiculous!" I told her very nervous and I can tell she didn't buy it.

"Yeah right! C'mon Ally, I consider you one of my best friends now, so tell me!" She said, waiting for my answer.

"Okay maybe I do change my style to impress Austin" I said in a whisper.

"I knew it!" She said excited. "So do you like him?" She asked me, very excited for my answer.

"I don't know, I mean yeah I feel comfortable when I'm with him, but I think he likes someone else" I told her in a low voice waiting for her reaction.

"Oh believe me, after your style change, he's going to think two times before likes another girl" She said to me in a gentle voice.

"Thank you Trish that really means a lot for me" I said to her.

"No problem Ally"She said.

After a while, we take different ways.

*The next morning at school*

I woke up ready for today, I took a fast shower and I change into a hot pink tank top and a cute black leggings, I put my black converses and applied some make up.

When I'm finished, I was very proud with the results, I took my bag and went to the school.

*At school*

When I pass the doors everybody in the room turns to see me, I still have stage fright so the attention that I was receiving put me nervous so I keep walking. When I finally got to my locker, a cute boy comes by my side.

"Hey Pretty! I'm Dallas" He said to me.

"Oh hey Dallas I'm Ally" I told him.

"Wow I can't believe I didn't notice you're that sexy" He told me getting closer to me. With the corner of my eye I notice that Austin was looking at us with an angry face.

"Really...Oh Erm Thank you Dallas" I said to him getting a little nervous because he was so close to me.

He grabs me by the waist and touches my butt; I was so shocked; he was only a pig! Suddenly Austin appears and push Dallas to the floor.  
"Get out of the way blondy, I saw her first" Dallas said to Austin in an angry tone.

"No you didn't, she's not an object to reclaim her as price, You're a such Pig!" Austin told him and then took my hand and gets me out of the scene.  
When we were out of the corridor Austin turns to me.

"What were you was thinking?" He said angry. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He esked me worried.

"I'm sorry I didn't think the things were to turn out like that and yes, I'm fine" I said in a low voice.

"It's okay Ally, is not your fault, the majority of the boys here are a such pigs" He told me. "But why Ally? Why do you change?" He asked me.

"You... You don't like it?" I answered him with a broken voice.

"Of course I like it Ally, you look pretty, but I want to know why? He asked me.

"Because I want a change, you know sometimes changes are good" I told him.

**Austin POV**  
'Yeah but your change is causing the boys to look at you, I'm the only one that can look at you' I think to myself.

"I just wanted to be pretty" Ally said whispering.

"Ally..." I said to her and she turned to see me, her eyes were glassy. "You're beautiful even without your style change" I told her and I really mean it.

"Thanks Austin" She said with a broken voice, I looked at her and I saw her crying.

"Come here" I said to her with my arms open. She hugs me and I hug her back; I felt my shirt soaked with Ally's tears but I couldn't care less, I just want her to feel pretty.

"You know, you don't need make up to be beautiful Ally, you're perfect, just the way you're" I said to her sincerely.

She looked at me and smiles "Thank you Austin, you're so sweet" She told me.

**Ally's POV**

Omg he calls me beautiful! That so sweet from his part, I was still hugging him and didn't want to let go, not yet, but I know we need to or we are gonna be late for class.

I let it go first and I saw a face of disappointment passed for his face, but he recovers it fast with a smile.

"C'mon we're gonna be late for chemistry" He said and then he took my hand and together we made our way to class.

*After School at Sonic Boom*

Dear diary:

Yesterday, I change my nerdy style to something more freshly, now I have ombre highlights; I actually like my new look.

Today at school I met this jerk called Dallas! Ugh he was a such pig!

I mean, he touched my butt, Ugh it was gross, who he thinks he is?!

Anyway my Knight in Shining Armor saved me!

Yes! I mean Austin :3

He defended me from Dallas and then he told me I didn't need a style change, he said I was beautiful just the way I'm 3

Well I need to work, I'll write later.

Love ~ Ally

**Austin POV **

*At Dez house*

We were playing videogames for the last two hours so I stopped the game.

"Hey! I was winning" Dez said to me.

"Dez I really need to talk to you" I said seriously.

"Okay! Bring it" He told me.

"Dez I'm serious".

"I know, I'm serious too".

"Anyway, Dez I don't know what to do, I mean I like this girl..." I was saying when Dez interrupted me.

"You mean Ally" He said casually, how the he know, I didn't told him, I don't even said it to anybody.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Oh it was easy actually, when you met her, you started to smile more, and you're always searching for her with your eyes, apart of the way that you protected her from Dallas today" He told me.

"I'm that obviously?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, I knew you like her from the first day you met her" He said me.

"Yeah you're right, is just I don't know, she's different from the other girls I ever meet, she's special, it just feel good to be with her" I told Dez.

"I guess you're in love" He said making a bird with his hand that flew away.

"I'm not in love, yes I like her but I'm not in love, I barely know her" I said to him, and he just smiled.

"You don't need to know her to be in love with her, you just need to feel that butterflies in your stomach when you're with her, that means you like her, but it could always turns to love" He said seriously.

"I guess you're right, Wow that was deep Dez" I told him impress by his speech.

"I know, I have my moments" He said proudly. "You should ask her on a date soon, we don't want to repeat what happened today at school, right?"

He was right, now that Ally changed her style, a lot of boys are going to be after her and I can let that happen.

"You're right I'm gonna ask her on a date" I said.

"Awesome pancakes!" He said excited.

*At Sonic Boom*

"Hey Als, whatcha doing?" I said to Ally.

"Oh hey Austin I didn't see you come" She said. "Oh nothing really important I was thinking in some lyrics for a song, you know like you love to sing, we could probably post a video in the internet of you singing, what do you think?" She said waiting for my answer.

"That will be awesome Ally, I could help you write the song, Dez could direct the Video and Trish could be like my manager, you know because she has a lot of contacts" I said excited, when we were writing our song for the music project, I felt a strong connection between us, like we didn't need words to know what is the other one thinking, we only need music and now with this, I can be an overnight sensation and make the thing that I like to do, sing!

"That's a good idea, let's start with the song, what about this?" She said to me and starts singing the lyrics she just wrote in her book.

_They wanna know know know__  
__Your name name name__  
__They want the girl girl girl__  
__With game game game__  
__And when they look look look__  
__Your way way way__  
__Your gonna make (make)__  
__Make 'em do a double take__…_

"Wow Ally that was awesome, but I think it needs more beat, like this" I said to her and went to the piano then I sang the same lyrics but with more beat.

"I like it!" She said excited. "I think we should start the song with this" She said and the she started to sing again.

_Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done  
Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it  
You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now.** (1)**_

"Yeah and the chorus, could be right after that" I said to her with a smile. "I can believe you made that up so fast" I said impressed.

"So you like it?" She asked me.

"That if I like it? Ally this could be the next hit!" I said making a happy dance.

"We should call Dez" She said to me still laughing of my dance.

**A/N:**

**So this was the five chapter! I really hope you like it**

**I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes :P**

**(1) Double Take by Ross Lynch. Oh I didn't need to tell you the name of the song ;) **

**If you like this story, please let me know!**

**Personally this is one of my favorite chapters so far :3**

**Tons of love!**

**~ Jimena**

**Wanna follow me?**

******Tumblr: its-a-metaphor-okay**  
**Twitter: jime_rdz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! :D Okay, so thank you so much for the reviews, they really means a lot for me.**

**Enjoy Yay! :)**

**Austin P.O.V.**

Phone call Austin Curve/ **Dez Blond.**

**D- Yellow?**

A- Hey we need you to come to Sonic Boom right now and don't forget to bring your camera.

**D- Okay I will be there in a minute.**

A- But you live like 10 minutes….***End of the phone call***

"I'm here!" Dez said when he came to Sonic Boom.

"How did you get that fast?" I asked him.

"I ran Duh" He answered me like it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"Anyway…. Dez we need you to direct a music video" Ally said to Dez.

"Okay, I need a camel, a basketball ball and ten donuts!"He said to us.

"Uhm Dez, why did you need that?" Ally said with a worried expression.

"What? Is for the video" He said casually.

"I don't really think we need that" Ally told him.

"Fine!" He said. "So what's the song?" He asked us.

After we show him the song, he started to made up the ideas from the video.

"So Ally after we shot the video, you wanna get some dinner at the food court?" I asked Ally a little nervous.

"Sure Austin" She answered me with a smile.

"Guy I have the perfect idea for the music video, what about five Austins playing different instruments?" He told us; yeah it was a weird idea but kind of like it.

"Yeah that's a great idea, we should probably record it in my room, I have a lot instruments there!" I told them; yeah I know Sonic Boom has a lot of more instruments than I do, but I really want to do the video in a place that is mine.

"That could be a great idea" Ally said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said very excited, I think the idea for her original song to be the next hit, excited her.

*At Austin's house*

_Your gonna make (make)__  
__Make 'em do a double take_

"Austin that was amazing!" Ally said to me after we shot the last scene we need for the video.

"Thanks!" I said a little out of breath.

"Okay guys, I need to go so I can edit the video BYE!" He said to us and then disappeared.

"So Ally, you still wanna go for that dinner?" I asked her.

"Sure, let's go, I'm starving!" She said but then she realizes what she just said and started blushing. "Ermm Sorry about that" She said in a low voice.

"Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed, I'm starving too" I told her and then we made our way to the mall.

*At the food court*

**Ally's P.O.V**

"So Ally, what do you wanna eat?" Austin asked me.

"I guess I'm in the mood for a burger" I told him.

"Awesome I was thinking the same, let's order!" He said.

After we paid for our burger, we search for a table; after a while we finally found a table, so we took sit.

"So Ally, how is the live in Chicago? He asked me while we were waiting for our food.

"Oh well it's a big city and I used to go to the football games with my dad and to the museums with my mom" I said to him in a low voice, I really didn't wanted to talk about my life in Chicago, but I trust Austin and I know he trust me.

"That's cool" He said in an awkward tone.

"We should probably go to the practice room after dinner" I said casually.

"Sure Als" He agreed to me.

Finally our burgers arrived and we started to talk about random stuff.

*At Sonic Boom*

After we finished our burgers we went to Sonic Boom and in our way there I was thinking how to tell Austin about my past.

We finally were at the practice room and I closed the door behind me, apparently Austin noticed this.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned

."I guess I'm ready" I said in a whisper.

"Ready for what?" He asked me. "You know, I'm getting worried" He said looking me in the eye, but I looked away.

"I'm ready to tell you about my past" I told him. "It all started when I was 10, we used to be a happy family, we did everything together, my mom teach me how to play the piano and we used to sing from my dad, but then we receive the notice that my mom had cancer; after that notice we were never the same happy family again; my father started drinking and my mom was only getting worse, he started to scream at us, to me; he said it was my fault that my mother had cancer, because I was consuming her life day by day; My mom always told me that it wasn't my fault, that the things happens for a reason; six months later my mom get interned in a hospital because the cancer was now in her lungs, since that day, I went to the hospital every day just to sing to her, a month after, she passed away; At this point I barely saw my dad, I was alone, I started to be a social awkward, I was thinking I didn't deserved to be happy, after I while I started to believe my dad, that I was the one that killed my mom, she was caring about me so much that she started to don't care about herself; then we moved here" I said not looking at him, and of course, I left apart that my dad hits me almost every day because the alcohol, after a minute of silence, suddenly I felt two strong arms around me, Austin was hugging me and in that moment I lose it and I started to cry in his shoulder.

"Shh… It's okay Ally I'm here, I'm with you" He said, still hugging me. "It was not your fault Ally, like your mother used to said, things happens for a reason, the sky needed an angel" he said to me.

**Austin P.O.V**

I was still shocked, I can't believe Ally passed for all of that, who could said that an innocent girl like her suffered a lot of pain.

We were hugging like it seems to be hours but it was only a few of minutes, but there were enough to comfort Ally.

"Want me to take you home?" I asked her but I actually didn't want to leave her alone.

"Yes please" She said with a broken voice.

I walked Ally to her house, suddenly she hugs me again.

"Thanks Austin" She said to me.

"For what, I didn't do anything" I said to her looking directly at her eyes.

"For being my friend" She said to me, the next thing that I knew was that we were getting closer, our lips were about to meet, when she pull apart.

"Thanks for listened me Austin" She said looking to another part.

"Ermm Anytime Ally, see you tomorrow?" I said, did we were just about to kiss?

"Sure" she said with a smile.

"Goodnight Ally" I said kissing her check, her eyes widen in surprise, but she never pulled apart.

"Night Austin" She said to me with a shy smile and even if it was dark outside I knew she was blushing.

**Ally's P..OV.**

Did we just about to kiss just a few minutes ago? I think to myself.

Yes, we almost do.

What is happening to me? I never felt this way, yes I wanted to kiss him, but I was so nervous, plus, I barely know him, yes I know he's a good guy but I just met him five days ago.

_It's called fall in love, you dummy!_

Whaaaat I do not love him, probably I feel attracted to him.

_Bullshit, you know that you feel like home when you're with him._

Probably I do, and so what?

_Oh c'mon I know you wanted to kiss him so badly_

Well yeah, but that doesn't means that I'm in love with him.

_Why are you trying to fool yourself?_

Okay probably I do like him…

_I knew it! _

Of course you do, you're my conscience!

_Oh right, Jeje sorry._

I went to my room, when I take off my clothes, I noticed that I don't have bruises anymore; It was the first time in a long time that I don't have bruises in all my body, but sadly, that time ends today, yep my dad returns tomorrow for his 'work business'.

*BEEP*

Uhh I have a text; I checked my phone just to see that I have a new text from Austin.

_AM- Are you sure you're okay?_

Aww, Austin is worried about me.

_AD- Yes, I'm okay I just need a time alone._

AM- Okay, but are you 100% sure you are okay?

AD- Austin I'm 110% sure I'm gonna survive the night.

AM- What did you mean?

AD- Go Sleep Moon!

AM- Fine, Night.

AD- Night :)

*The next day*

I woke up when I heard sounds downstairs, I got scared but I knew that I need to go downstairs to check who or what was making that sounds. I get out of the bed; when I finally get to go to the kitchen, I saw my father searching for something in the refrigerator. Suddenly, he did something that I think he'll never do again, he was making breakfast.

"D..Dad?" I asked him, still not sure if I was dreaming.

"Oh good morning Ally, I'm making eggs and bacon for breakfast, want to help me?" He asked me and then I feel like in the old time when we used to be a happy family.

"Sure dad" I said with a big smile in my face, probably we would have the chance to be a happy family again.

"So, where have you bee all the week?" I asked him.

"Is it really matters" He answered me in a harsh tone; Wow what? He was happy just a few seconds ago, now he's annoyed.

"Sorry" I said in a low voice.

"Whatever" he said in a whisper.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked him, I was getting scared and I don't know why.

"That if I'm okay? You killed your mom" He yelled at me; Oh please don't, not again.

"Dad… Listen to me I didn't killed her, the cancer in her lungs did it, Okay?" I said to him in calm but then I saw him raise his hand.

"D…Dad wait, please" I said with a broken voice. "Please don't do it".

*SLAP*

"I'M SORRY OKAY?" I yelled at him and then I started crying.

"ONE 'SORRY' IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE THE PAST" He yelled then I lose it.

"AND YOU THINK THAT HITTING ME IS GOING TO BRING HER BACK TO THE LIFE?" I yelled and looked at him and that looks to affect him because his face changed to a regret one.

"Ally I'm so…" He was going to said, but I interrupt him.

"Forget it, Okay?" That the last thing I said to him before I went to my room.

I was in my bed crying because I thought, finally we were to be a happy family, now that my dreams are crashed and obviously my father is never going to change.

I just can't believe my fairytale life just turned into a nightmare.

Then I go to my bathroom and do something I thought I not going to do anymore, I take my cutter, and then I made a cut in my right wrist; I know cutting is not to change nothing, but it hurts less than all the things that I lived.

The blood was now in the white floor and all that I want was disappear, even if it was for just a moment.

I want to be free.

I want to be loved.

I want to run for my life.

**A/N:**

**So this was the six chapter! I really hope you like it!**

**Okay first of all, I'm not promoting the self-harmer, I just wanted to transmit some of the Ally's pain.**

**I'm not so proud of this chapter, but it was necesary for this story :)**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes :P**

**Tons of love!**

**~ Jimena**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi :D I'm back again Yay! I'm sorry for not update the last days, but I have school and we have this project about Mexico and all my homework but Yeah I'm here again :)**

**Ally's POV**  
That afternoon I went to the park it was a cold day of January (remember, middle of the school year); so I was wearing a sweater to keep me warm, well apart of that, I was wearing the sweater to hide my scars.

Yeah I know I broke a promise that I made a long time ago but I just can't handle it anymore.

I found some swings at a hidden place of the park, I sit in the swing and suddenly I started to swing me.

The swing remember me so much to my childhood, when I used to be happy. When I was at the top I felt free, but when I returned to the back, I always get back to the reality.

Suddenly I notice moves in the plants and I stop swinging, suddenly Austin appeared of nowhere.

"Ally?" He asked me with confusion in his face.

"Hi" I said in a low voice; he sat in the other swing and looked at me.

"What happens?" He asked me, how did he know something was happening to me?

"Nothing" I answered him a little to harsh.

"Probably I don't know you so well, but know you enough to know you're lying to me" He said seriously.

"I know, is just... I don't know" I said.

"You know if you don't want to tell me its fine" he said.

"No, I want to tell you, I just don't know how" I said in a whisper.

"Well, you can tell me when you're ready, Okay?" He said with a small smile.

"I will, I promise" I said.

"Wanna go for a coffee?" He asked me.

"Sure, I not into the coffee drinks, but I'll love a hot chocolate right now" I said with a big smile, it was getting more cold so a hot chocolate sounds perfect now.

*At the coffee*

We were sit in one of the tables of the coffee, Austin told me this coffee is one of the most famous coffees in all Miami, I gotta admit he's right, this is one of the more delicious hot chocolate that I have ever drink.

"So, how is your chocolate? Austin asked me trying to start a conversation.

"Actually, it's really good" I said taking a sip of my drink, it was still so hot, but I don't really care.

"That's great, I really do love this place, apart of the good drinks, it's a really nice place to think and have a good time, it's one of my favorites places in all Miami" He said looking at his drink with a smile in his face.

"It's a calm place" I simply answered.

After we drank our drinks, we decide to take a walk in the mall; it was a really great time when a bunch of girls come from nowhere asking Austin for an autographed, suddenly I was out of the group of girls that surrounded Austin.

I was trying to get to Austin but there were a lot of girls and I never get able to reach Austin so I decided to give up and go home.

When I get home I took my song book and continue with one of my songs, after a hour, I notice that in the bottom of my actual page, I wrote a name.

_-Austin._

Why would I write Austin's name in my book? Then, my cell phone starts to ring; just one ring.

I just got a text.

_AM- Ally! Where are you? I have been searching for you for an hour!_

Austin was searching for me? Why?

_AD- At home, there was a lot of crazy girls, sorry._

_AM-Thank God! I was thinking you were kidnapped or something!_

_AD- Well I already said I'm sorry, I just felt uncomfortable there with all the crazy girls._

_AM- Next time you better tell me, you just can't disappear like that!_

Okay now I was annoyed, I can take care of myself!

_AD- You know what? Forget it okay, I think I can take care of myself, bye!_

Ugh, I close my book and go to my room and decided to take a shower and make dinner; after I showered I started to make some chicken and pasta for dinner, I saw I have a new text, but I really don't care right now.

**Austin's POV.**

Why do I always mess up?

I just was really worried, she just disappears, even with a bunch of pretty girls in front of me, my eyes were only searching Ally; but she never appeared.

Trish called me just a few minutes ago; apparently I have an interview in a T.V show tomorrow.

I text Ally to inform her about the interview, but she never answered.

I'm an idiot!

**Ally's POV.**

I heard a knock in the door so I open the door but I didn't see anything, so when I was about to close, I saw it; in front of the door was a cute balloon that says "I'm Sorry" in it and a cute pink tulip.

I read the card that was in the tulip.

_I'm really sorry for act like a jerk this afternoon, can you forgive me? _

_-Austin M. Moon_

Aww it was really a sweet detail from his part, of course I forgive him.

I put the tulip in a vase with water and put it in my room

I go to sleep that night with a big smile in my face.

*The next day*

I wake up and the first thing that I saw was that beautiful pink tulip that only brings my smile back to my face; today was a sunny day so I decided to go to the beach alone, to think and stuff. I went to that part of the beach where was always alone; I sit on a rock and stared the sea, the breeze was so calm and comforting, I was thinking about my dad, the school, my mom, Austin….. Austin, I don't really know how I feel about him, yes he makes me smile, but he also have his annoying moments but I also have them, and that doesn't means he hates me, maybe I need him to know me, and I don't mean like know me; I want him to know the real me, the girl that have anxiety problems, the girls that self harms, the girl that want to be happy; I know that a boy is not going to change my problems, that only pass in movies, I need to ask for help, but I don't know where I need to go.

**Austin's POV.**

What is best than pass all Sunday in pijamas, eat pancakes and watch cartoons?

Nothing.

It was the typical weekend at home, my parents are at the store so I'm alone at home; I prepared some pancakes and I was prepared for a lazy day at home; I was expecting if Ally got my flower, Yeah I usually don't give flowers to girls, but it was a sorry flower, well not at all, it was a kind of excuse to give her a flower.

After I ate my pancakes I check my video "Double Take" and I just can't believed it I already have 1 million of visits, suddenly in hits me.

I have to go to the interview!

Shit, I need to get ready; I take a fast shower and change into one of my best shirts and ahead to the T.V studio. On my way to the studio I was texting Ally, but she never answered; is she still mad at me?

I finally search the studio and then I saw her, Ally was there with a proud smile.

"Hey" she greeted me.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" I asked her, I really wasn't expecting her to come.

"Oh, you don't want me here?" She asked me trying to put a sad face.

"No! no, of course I want you here Ally, even, I couldn't be here if it wasn't for your help" I told her.

"Aww Thanks Austin" She said and the next moment I had two tiny arms around me; Ally was hugging me.

"Anytime Ally, Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready!" She said excited.

*At the interview*

"So Austin, tell me, where did you get the inspiration for 'Double Take'?" Helen asked me, and I looked at Ally; she was sitting in the public with Trish and Dez and they all gave me thumbs up.

"Oh, I actually didn't write the song" I said casually.

"What?" Helen said confused. "If you didn't write it, who did it?"

"She is one of the most talent girls that I have ever met, she's my partner Ally Dawson!" I said excited, smiling at Ally but her face pass to happy to scared, but why?... Shit! I forget about her stage fright!

All the cameras where now pointing at Ally, she was getting pretty nervous and she looked at me for some help.

"Lovely, so she's the writer of the new hit! Come here!" Helen said to Ally; Shit! What did I do now?

"Ummm she can't; she's sick and she can't talk!" I said hurried.

"Oh well it will be other time" Helen said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah Totally" I told her.

*After the interview*

"You're an idiot" Trish yelled at me, yeah I gotta admit I screw it up, but it wasn't my intention!

"Trish, don't be so hard, it obviously wasn't his intention" Ally said in a sweet tone; finally someone understand me!

"Whatever, let's get some dinner Yay!" Dez interrupted us but we all agreed to get some dinner.

*At Mini's*

"So what's the plan now?" Trish asked, actually Ally and I really didn't think about that.

"Probably we should write more songs, so Austin couldn't be just only an overnight sensation, he could actually be famous and have a professional career" Ally told us; Wow she really want to make my dream of being a professional singer come true, but what about her dreams?

"That will be awesome because I promised to post a new video every month" Trish informed us.

"I can work with that, I have some really great ideas for futures songs" She said smiling.

"Sweet, can the next video have a giant spoon and a bowl of cereal?" Dez asked.

"I don't think that, you dumb" Trish answered Dez in her common harsh tone.

"You're so mean" He said with venom in his voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Trish said with a smirk on her face, I made a mental note to no mess up with her.

After dinner I walked Ally home, it was cold outside so I gave her my jacket **(A:N I know is a such cliché but it's so cute :3) **and the thanked me in a low voice.

When we were at her home we stay in silence, I really don't want to go.

"Well is getting late, Thanks Austin, for everything" She said in almost a whisper.

"You don't need to said thanks, actually I'm the one who need to said thank you, without you there's no way I could have be in the Helen Show or being an overnight sensation" I said to her with a smile in her face, actually without her, I'd probably be in home listening my dad saying I not have chance to be a singer and that my dream is stupid, but thanks to Ally now I can prove my dad he is wrong.

"I'll see you tomorrow Austin; Oh here's your jacket" She said taking off my jacket but I stopped her.

"No, I want you to keep it; it really look good in you" I said but my tone was a little flirting; Ally blushed almost immediately, so I kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow Als, night!" I said to her and then I made my way home.

**No one's POV. **

Ally stared Austin speechless and then a goofy smile crept on her face, but she didn't know someone was staring at the couple just a few minutes ago, and the person was not happy about what just happened.

**A/N:**

**DRAMA! Jaja Ok no .-.**

**So this was chapter 7! I really hope you like it!**

**If you like this story please let me know!**

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You're awesome :)**

**Tons of love**

**~ Jimena!**


End file.
